<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did he just...?? He totally did! by hiryukaen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481853">Did he just...?? He totally did!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiryukaen/pseuds/hiryukaen'>hiryukaen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidentally calling your boyfies with their first names, Ah fujisaki and rokkaku appear less than i was originally planned, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, oblivious kurodachi flirting at the office, they think they're subtle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiryukaen/pseuds/hiryukaen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiyoshi," Someone interrupts, Urabe was just about to give Adachi something to do. He reflexively turns towards the voice calling Adachi's given name and sees Kurosawa walking towards them. Did he just call Adachi ‘Kiyoshi’?</p><p>Or where Kurosawa and Adachi unconsciously calling each other by their first names in front of their colleagues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did he just...?? He totally did!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These days, fics where Adachi and Kurosawa calling each other by their first names, give me good fluttery feelings. So i was like 'What if kurodachi has become so comfortable with each other, they accidentally calls each other first names at work. Even better, they don't even realize this!'<br/>That's how this fic came to be.</p><p>Anyway, i'm still not good at writing, but i have fun writing it. Hopefully this is passable, because i didn't bother to check it again. Please let me know how it is. Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ever since Valentine's Day the chief has been giving Urabe more work with tighter deadlines, he has to work overtime almost every week for three months. Moreover, he hasn't been able to get his junior to help him. Every time he's about to ask Adachi for help, somehow Kurosawa always manages to interrupt them and insists that he needs Adachi's help urgently. He can't very well deny Kurosawa's request, after all he's their boss' favorite. He won't admit this out loud without a few cans of beer in him, even though Kurosawa might be his junior, but he's still more competent than Urabe. If only Adachi can be half as good as Kurosawa, then their work would've been done quicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Adachi is at least a hard worker, he's willing to work long hours, and never refuses Urabe giving him more work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also feels that Kurosawa— warm-hearted, kind, and gentle Kurosawa —becomes cold, and intimidating whenever he catches Urabe pushing his works to Adachi. Or every time Urabe undermines Adachi’s hard work he’ll feel shivers all over his body, then he will certainly see Kurosawa glares at him from somewhere in the vicinity. And when their eyes meet Kurosawa will smile at him; a scary one that doesn’t reach his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh… </span>
  </em>
  <span>even just thinking about it gives him goosebumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So...yeah, he hasn’t had a chance to ask Adachi for ‘assistance’ at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's why these past weeks Urabe has pulled a lot of all nighter, and his wife is very upset about it. She didn't even give Urabe a morning kiss today, or pocket money. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enough is enough! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He's going to have Adachi do this one no matter what. Urabe just has to find the perfect time to ask Adachi. It's when Kurosawa isn’t around so he can't interrupt again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today is his chance. He knows Kurosawa had a morning meeting at Asukita Corp, and if all goes well he shouldn't be back until after lunch. So, Urabe will definitely get Adachi to compile the Mugiwara Inc. sales data for the last 7 years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Adachi~" His sing-song-y voice always works on Adachi. Don't fix what's not broken, they say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Urabe-san," Adachi turns towards him with unsuspecting eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poor bastard, but sorry Adachi, I need you to do this work for me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Urabe shamelessly apologized to Adachi in his head. He wordlessly shoves his data folders to Adachi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, Adachi looks back and forth at the folders and Urabe. "Ummm, what…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urabe pushes those folders again, more forcefully. "You see... the chief asked me to finish it by tomorrow morning, but i have a meeting—" </span>
  <em>
    <span>he doesn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>"—in an hour, so can you please—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kiyoshi," Someone interrupts, Urabe was just about to give Adachi something to do. He reflexively turns towards the voice calling Adachi's given name and sees Kurosawa walking towards them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he just call Adachi ‘Kiyoshi’? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The surprise of Kurosawa comfortably calling Adachi's first name makes him forget about his plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What stuns Urabe even more is Adachi's reaction. Instead of flinching or backing away like he expects, Adachi's face lights up at the sound. That's the first time Urabe has seen his junior make that expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shall we go for lunch?" Kurosawa asks Adachi with a charming smile, while handing him a small bag that's clearly a homemade bento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, yeah,” Adachi replies shyly, hugging the lunch bag and dropping Urabe's folders. Adachi looks up at Kurosawa, flashing his puppy eyes and bashful smile which makes Kurosawa's light up impossibly brighter.</span>
</p><p><span>They stand there, smiling at each other forgetting anyone around them, even Urabe. For a second, Urabe is so flustered by the blatant flirting happening in front of him, he just stands still and watches both of his juniors.... </span><em><span>flirt,</span></em> <em><span>with each other. </span></em><span>He's brought back to the present time by Kurosawa's loud admirers, swooning at Kurosawa's smile. </span><em><span>Wha...? Do those people not see this? Kurosawa is smiling at Adachi, not them! Why are they fussing about it? </span></em><span>More importantly, they ignore him, their senior! He won't tolerate this behaviour. Urabe clears his throat to get their attention to no avail. So he tries one more time, louder, and even more exaggerated, which makes him sound like a blocked exhaust pipe. Kurosawa turns towards him looking worried and slightly annoyed. </span><em><span>Wait… annoyed?! </span></em><span>Urabe is confused now.</span></p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay, senior?" Ever so polite, Kurosawa pats his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-i'm okay," he lies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is he here?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Why are you here, Kurosawa?” He voiced his thoughts out loud. “Aren’t you supposed to be at Asukita until noon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no, their director called me to reschedule our meeting. So I’ll go there tomorrow,” Kurosawa turns towards Adachi again, clearly ready to leave for their lunch break.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! I will not yield to Kurosawa! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Today he will definitely get Adachi to do his work. Urabe clears his throat one more time. "Kurosawa, Adachi still has work, so he'll have his lunch later," He uses his sternest voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urabe stands straighter and puts on his most dignified senior face, he has heights advantages on Kurosawa, he won't back down this time, and he'll win. He's sure of it. Besides, Kurosawa is too polite to slight his senior colleagues. So, he just needs to withstand Kurosawa’s charming words and blinding smile. Urabe looks at Adachi and tries to get him to agree with him, and Adachi seems to understand it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, before Adachi utters a word, Kurosawa chimes in again. "If it's that urgent then I'll help Adachi first and have my lunch later," Adachi frowns at that, Urabe thought Adachi would be happy with Kurosawa's help, since it will get them to finish it earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa bends down and gathers the folders that Adachi dropped earlier, sorting the folders by year, when suddenly Adachi takes it from him and puts it on his desk. Adachi turns to Urabe with a determined look in his eyes, fists clenched, gritted teeth. He straightens his posture and takes a deep breath. "Senior, I will compile Mugiwara Inc. data for you, after lunch," He adds a nod, agreeing on behalf of Urabe making him unable to protest without him looking like an asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a pause Adachi turns to Kurosawa. "I know you skipped breakfast, Yuichi. So let's have lunch first then you can help me with this," Patting a mound of folders on his desk. Kurosawa smiles, and dare Urabe says he looks proud of Adachi. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yuichi?! And how does Adachi know Kurosawa skipped breakfast? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Urabe is completely, and officially lost now. He doesn't understand what is going on at all. Adachi doesn't immediately say yes, he also talks back to him. He expected Kurosawa to stand up for Adachi, instead he is the one standing up for himself, while taking care of Kurosawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both— and the whole floor —are looking at Urabe, waiting for his answer. "Ah, okay, yeah, if you're that hungry," He absently gives them permission to leave. He's watching them leaving together, a lunch bag between them, standing too close to each other for mere colleagues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something is going on with those two. They called each other by their first names, and it seems they didn't realize they're doing it. That means calling 'Kiyoshi' and 'Yuichi' happens frequently enough that it becomes a habit for them. Then, there's the bento. Why did Kurosawa have Adachi's bento? For the years he's known Adachi, he always sees the younger man eat convenience store foods, or those double mayo onigiri. Nowadays, Adachi often eats out with Kurosawa, or a homemade bento for lunch which Urabe is sure, made by his secret girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's another thing, Adachi is definitely dating someone. Urabe teased him one time and he didn't deny it. Urabe even catches him smiling at his phone more than a dozen times. Now that Urabe thinks about it, Kurosawa and Adachi have been getting along better too. They used to only greet each other, but ever since Kurosawa helped Adachi with that Asukita document they've only gotten closer. They even have matching fountain pens. </span>
</p><p><em><span>Oh My God! They have matching fountain pens! They have matching </span></em><b><em>red fountain pens</em></b> <em><span>. </span></em><span>How did Urabe miss this?! Kurosawa is The Girlfriend, he's the one Adachi is dating, he makes all of those homemade bentos. He-he's the cause of Adachi's shy smile, giddy smile, proud grins, and the obnoxious smile that clearly showed he just got laid. </span><b>Oh! My! God! omgomgomgomg</b><span>...</span></p><p>
  <span>"Urabe-san, are you okay?" Urabe hears someone calling him, and probably shaking him. "Urabe-san? Urabe-san! Urabe-san!!" He blinks back to reality and is faced with Kurosawa's junior, Rokkaku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know about it?!" Urabe grips Rokkaku's shoulders, making their newest recruit grimace in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't know anything, and you're hurting him. Let go," Chides Fujisaki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it? If I don't know about it, you should let me know!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring Rokkaku, Urabe faces Fujisaki. "You knew about it," He doesn't even make it into a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I did," Fujisaki confirms. "Just remember, if you don't have anything good to say, you better off not saying anything about the matter to them, </span>
  <b>Urabe-san</b>
  <span>," She warns him as she walks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That definitely sounds like a threat. "That was a threat right?" He asks Rokkaku, the newbie just gives him a pitying look and a pat on the back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>be careful </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rokkaku mouthed before following Fujisaki while cackling.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Lunch with Adachi is one of Kurosawa's favorite things about working at the same office with his boyfriend, because he gets to see Adachi's delighted expressions, and appreciation of his cooking even at work. He gets to see Adachi during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It never bore Kurosawa seeing his angel's eyes light up when he bites into the sweet tamagoyaki he cooked just for him, and how he smiles after. Kurosawa thanks whatever deities listening that he gets to have this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves Adachi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi loves him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa is filled to the brim with warmth and happiness, and love for Adachi. "I love you, Kiyoshi," He says it because he can, because he's allowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi looks up from his bento, his cheeks stuffed with food, which impossibly makes him look more adorable. His surprise look is lovely too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah... He blushes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kurosawa smiles wider watching Adachi get flustered by his love declaration. He hands him a glass of water, after all it wouldn't be good if his Adachi choked. He loves teasing Adachi, but he loves taking care of him more than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't do that while I'm still eating! What would you do if I choked?!" Adachi scolds him, even though he chuckles afterwards. Adachi smiles at him so blindingly beautiful. "I love you too, Yuichi," He looks down to hide his embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa touches Adachi's chin to tilt his head up. "Come on, don't hide your face. Let me see you," He pleads, and Adachi's face gets impossibly redder at his words. He caresses Adachi's cheek, and below his eye, just gently touches him. He's content and he feels blessed. "You're beautiful, Love," He wants to kiss him so badly now, but he can't because they're still at the office cafeteria. So he settles by holding Adachi's hand and gives it a quick kiss. Adachi's face is so red, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah.... I have to stop or I might kiss him for real here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kurosawa pulls his hand back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows he's smiling like an idiot now, but he can't help it. Just the fact that Adachi is his fiancé, and agrees to be with him forever makes him feel like he's on top of the world. Nothing beats the joy of knowing your object of affection for seven years, finally feels the same way. It feels like a dream, but better because it's his reality. He's staring at Adachi who can't seem to stop smiling too. Then Adachi takes a deep breath and glances at him, a sign that he's trying to say something he thinks is embarrassing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, umm, Y-yuichi," Adachi starts. "I think, just now, in front of Urabe-san," He pauses. "You called me Kiyoshi," He looks down again feeling embarrassed after saying it out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi needs time to gather his thoughts and courage to voice his mind. Kurosawa loves this side of him, because no matter how shy he gets, when he makes up his mind to say or do what he believes, Adachi will do it. Kurosawa will wait however long it takes for Adachi to speak out or initiate intimacy, he's worth the wait. </span>
  <span>When it comes to Adachi his patience is endless, his restrain is another story. He just wants to shower Adachi with his love and affection, be it by saying his feelings out loud, holding hands, brushing shoulders, hugging, cuddling, kissing, or just be with him. He often forgets where they are, so Adachi scolds him for being shameless in public. Although judging by Adachi's red nape and ears, he doesn't dislike it, he's just shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I?" Kurosawa doesn't realize at all that he called Adachi by first name in front of their co-workers. "I'm really sorry," He feels apologetic now for putting Adachi on the spot. "I had to leave really early, and didn't get to see you wake up or eat breakfast with you. So when I see you, I unknowingly calls your name," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of being upset with him, Adachi giggles. "You don't have to apologize, I didn't even realize it at the time either. Besides, because of that Urabe-san short-circuited, I never saw him like that, it's kinda funny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it was kinda funny. He froze up," Kurosawa laughs remembering Urabe's surprised expression. "You called me Yuichi in front of the whole office too," He teases Adachi. "You even said I skipped breakfast! I used to feel jealous when you defend Tsuge, but you stood up to Urabe for yourself and for me." Adachi averts his eyes and try not to acknowledge what he's saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go back, if you're done with lunch, Yuichi," Says Adachi, changing the topic, but he smiles and waits for him. Kurosawa is enraptured by him. Forever. They are definitely a forever kind of couple.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Adachi gets back to his desk after lunch with Kurosawa, ready to do what Urabe asked him this morning, when he feels someone taps his back. He turns around to find Urabe looking at him. Urabe pats his shoulder and says, "Congratulations, Adachi. You're the true winner," He winks at him and turns back towards his own desk, leaving Adachi flustered and in panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Huh? Huh?" <em>He found out?!</em> Before he can be in a full blown panic, he feels another hand grab his shoulder, and Fujisaki in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He did," Says Fujisaki, as if she can read his mind. "But it's okay now, you don't have to worry," She offers him a smile which does nothing whatsoever to calm him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks across the room and catches Kurosawa looking at him with concern, he doesn't know why but <em>that</em> calms him down. He shakes his head to let Kurosawa knows that nothing happens. So he won't worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Adachi before dating Kurosawa would definitely be having a meltdown, but nowadays he feels tranquility that he never felt before. It's because of Kurosawa, who is always patience with him, love him, and accepts him. He's no longer hung up on other people's opinions of him, of course there are times when it gets him down, but Kurosawa is always with him offering his warm affection. He's gonna be okay, even if he gets overwhelmed he will never be alone, Kurosawa will be with him through it all and he will be with Kurosawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds that he doesn't mind even if Urabe knows about Kurosawa and him. He loves Kurosawa, and is loved back by him. He's proud of that. So it doesn't matter who finds out, or how they react to it, he's gonna hold on to Kurosawa as hard as Kurosawa hold on to him. They let go of each other once, the following few days were the most miserable they've ever been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever's going to happen when they're out to everyone, one thing that Adachi knows for sure is that he and Kurosawa will always have each other.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just love that Kurosawa is dorky enough to propose to Adachi with matching fountain pens. Also, written in kanji, the words for fountain pens is 万年筆 (Man nen hitsu) which translates literally to Ten Thousand Years Brush; 万 (10,000) 年 (Years) 筆 (Brush). Pair it up with "Please be with me forever." Kurosawa basically declares he wants to be with Adachi for at least 10,000 years long.</p><p>As for Red, in Asian cultures red almost always means something good. In china it symbolize luck, and happiness among other things. In Korea it symbolize love, passion, and pursuit of happiness. In my country it symbolize bravery. And in Japan it represent strength, passion, and often used in weddings.</p><p>I screamed so loud at the last episode when Kurosawa got down on one knee and pulled out something red. I had to pause the video because i couldn't believe the production team gave them, a gay loving healthy couple, a proposal. I was just so happy and overwhelmed. It actually give me inspiration and motivation to write again XD</p><p>I actually have two more ideas for story, so i'm glad i finished this. Now i can continue to write those. Thanks for reading my story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>